Parentage: ‘PATMANCR’ is the result of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated as a seedling from the crossing of an unnamed Mandevilla sanderi seedling developed and owned by the same inventors, the seed parent, with another unnamed Mandevilla sanderi seedling developed and owned by the same inventors, the pollen parent, in May of 2013. The crossing was made by the inventors at a greenhouse in Klazienaveen, The Netherlands. After observing the progeny of said cross, the new variety was selected in May of 2014 in Klazienaveen, The Netherlands.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘PATMANCR’, by way of softwood stem cuttings, was first initiated in June of 2014 in Klazienaveen, The Netherlands. Through more than 3 subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.